Moment of Truth
by CanadianTiger
Summary: An expected visitor comes to Hong Kong's house, but she isn't her normal self. Hong Kong x OC


**A/N: Sorry the story is short, I suck at long stories I really do lol. I made this story in the middle of health class. Lol my gym teacher read like the whole thing and gave me a funny look xD.**

**Hikaru = Hong Kong, It's a name that my friends and I gave to him.**

* * *

Hikaru glanced outside his window with a calm sigh. Any moment now and his peace would be shattered. He should be use to it by now but he isn't. She was just so good at driving him over the edge. She would always come to his house and brag about how she was always better than he. Sometimes he just wanted to choke her to death but of course Hikaru can't.

He stayed by his window; waiting until she'd come by and brag. Instead of seeing her extremely happy, he saw her depressed for the first time. There were tears running down her cheeks. Something was wrong and he didn't like it at all. She was moving closer to his house and Hikaru quickly closed the curtains.

He went straight to the door to open it for her. She looked so miserable, either someone had beat her at something or someone did something to her. He clenched his teeth at the thought. Wait I don't like her, Why do I care? He thought. He shook his head to get the thoughts out from his head. Hikaru looked at her with his expressionless face.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his monotone voice. She seemed to widen her eyes but right away she wiped away the tears.

"N-nothing!"

"I highly doubt it."

"Why do you care anyway?" She shouted as if accusing him.

"I don't." Shouldn't lie to the girl, his mind told him. Shut up!, hissing at his thoughts.

"Thought so."

"Look Singapore just explain what is wrong."

"Why would I tell someone who doesn't care!"

"I d-"

"Save your pity words Hikaru! I don't need them!" She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back roughly. Hikaru was surprised for just a moment before having his expressionless face back on. By then she had closed his front door.

"Why are you even here then Singapore?"

"I wanted to talk to someone..." She had said that so quietly and it was such a dramatic change in her mood.

"...Why me out of all people?"

"Just wanted to speak to you, asshole!"

"..."

"You know what, screw it! I'll go speak to Arthur." She turned around to start heading out the door but instead Hikaru grabbed onto her wrist.

"Look stay, I'll talk to you." He glanced away somewhat embarrassed.

"I can't talk to someone who can't look me straight in the eye!" Singapore said as she tried pulling away from him, but with a calm sigh he turned to look at her.

"Okay Speak."

"No, I don't want to anymore!" Hikaru sighed again, placing his hand around her other wrist. One quick shove and he had her against the door. There was a quiet gasp from her, mostly from surprised and a bit of pain.

"Let me go you asshole!" She squirmed underneath his weight.

"Not until you tell me why you were crying." At that moment she stopped squirming and glanced to the wall.

"Just something you told me..." Hikaru then suddenly felt guilty and couldn't help but frown.

"What was that?" He whispered to her, noticing that her eyes started to tear up but her voice was steady.

"You told me that no one will ever love me."

"You shouldn't believe me because there is someone who loves you."

"Yeah right who would love a gi-" Hikaru stopped her in mid-sentence with a kiss. She tried to struggle against him at first but soon stopped to kiss him back. Moments after he moved back from her and just stared into her eyes.

"You have to know when to shut up." He quietly said to her pressing his lips against hers once more. "And I'm right sometimes."

"Did you kiss me out of pity!" Accusing him right away.

"No, I kissed you because...I well...love you." Hikaru replied calmly, glancing a bit to the wall with his face somewhat flushed. He felt a warm hand pressed against his cheek, and his face was turned to face hers. There was a small smile on her lips.

"I..love you to." she said quietly, kissing him on the lips.


End file.
